Ghost Kitten
by Kirychan1226
Summary: Being rewritten as of the moment, chapters should have more plot in them, along with more character development.
1. Save Me

**A/N**

 **EDIT: Fixed grammar and spelling errors thanks to my mom pointing them out.**

 **I had never seen danny phantom until a few days ago. I had also never seen miraculous ladybug until the beginning of the month. They are great sins indeed. Such great sins, I thought of combining Sin-namon roll with Ghost-roll. *lenny face***

 **WARNING: Phantom Planet is not canon in this. Danny's family and friends died in the Nasty Burger incident, causing him to become a changed person.**

 **Monday Afternoon, After Lunch. Akuma attack began fourty-seven minutes after last period had started.**

Chat didn't know what was happening. It was occurring too fast for his restless, tired mind to handle. The akuma victim had crashed into the school, smashing and breaking his way through walls and doors. He looked like a shadowy monster, blending in with the darkness as the lightbulbs around him exploded as he came near. The screaming of the collegè students, the zombie-like sounds the akuma victim made as he drew near to Chat, was sending the Parisian's hero mind reeling. His head spun as blood dribbled from a gash on his forehead, and his breathing was unsteady as multiple ribs were broken. _Where is Ladybug?_ Was one of the few thoughts he could concentrate on. This akuma had turned an ordinary man into a hallucination-inducing mess, with abilities that seemed mundane, yet provided to the big haul in the end. Every detail was disorienting the usually focused Chat Noir, which led to him getting his ass handed to himself. His chest had an irritating pain that distracted him, there were bruises all over his body, with deep gashes on his sides. The rips had torn through his Miraculous suit, revealing the lightly tanned skin underneath. He struggled to stand up, as the akuma victim edged ever-closer making his groaning noises. Chat backed up against the wall, panic finally seeping into his bones. The black, swirling substance that made the akuma victim's form lifted up what seemed to be a massive arm, and struck at Chat. With a painful, swift motion, Chat ducked the what would be fatal blow. He dry-heaved for a few moments as the insane, lumbering oaf tried to get it's giant fist out of the wall. Before Chat could recollect himself, blood spewed out of his mouth and splattered onto the floor. He held a shaky hand to his left side, where he knew internal bleeding was occurring. He breathed as if he was breathing his final breaths, as one of his lungs had been punctured during the fight. He was slowly drowning in his own blood, and bleeding out ontop of it. Today was not his day. He slowly slipped towards the ground, before landing against it limply with a quiet thump. The akuma raised both arms up with a roar, prepared to finish him off. It's 'fists' slowly morphed into horrific claws, long, slender and undeniably sharp. Chat closed his eyes, mentally saying his farewells and trying to remember what was the best café, before letting out a small, pained breath. Yet that final blow never came. Chat slowly opened his heavy eyelids, to notice a familiar yo-yo wrapped around the arms of the nightmarish beast.

"...Lady...bug?" Chat left out his normal romantic attitude, his mind too focused on trying to survive than trying to woo someone who'd already turned him down so many times. She said nothing, the look of infuriation clear in her eyes. She was determined, not blinded by her rage. She'd been held back by her friends, as they had all been interested to see Chat Noir almost pummeled to death. The moment she was free to escape and transform, she'd been met with Chat Noir dying in a pool of his own blood. Truely, the most dangerous akuma attack yet, however that didn't account for one thing. Ladybug's lucky charm _cannot_ heal Chat Noir. If he wanted to live, he'd have to reveal his identity to Paris. Ladybug knew her partner didn't want that to happen, so she mercilessly swung at that monstrosity with her yo-yo. It wasn't used to ranged attacks, and constantly stumbled at her swings. She could hear the chatter of students behind her, claiming she's never been this vicious before. It was the truth. She's never felt like such a failure of a 'superhero' that isn't even able to watch her own companion's back. Chat is always there for Ladybug, why can't Ladybug be there for him? All these thoughts ran through her mind as she called for her lucky charm. The item was the most ridiculous Ladybug had _ever_ seen. A _sponge,_ of all things. Ladybug shrugged, her lucky planning abilities have been completely lost to her, like reason and logic. She swiftly threw the sponge at the glop of a beast, and to her suprise the sponge had absorbed enough of the akuma's gooey substance that coated it, allowing her to find the akuma-tized item. It was a golden button on their shirt, which stood out to the others, that were made of ivory. She snagged the button off the shirt as she dared to get close, and then stomped vigoriously on that golden button. The dark-purple butterfly flew out of the button as if on cue; Ladybug grabbed it with her right hand before shoving it into her yo-yo after opening it to reveal the pure light within. After the butterfly had been released and the akuma victim returned to normal, she glanced to Chat. The most damage had been done to him, yet walls and doors and floors were still destroyed.

"Miraculous cleanse!" Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the air, and then watched as it exploded into millions of ladybugs. The ladybugs got quick to their magical work of fixing all the damage, and then they barely skimmed over Chat. They avoided him like the plague, and rather just cleaned up his blood. Ladybug stared in horror as the life slowly drained from Chat, and her Miraculous did nothing about it. Tikki's voice echoed in her mind, draining any color from Ladybug's already pale face. _'Ladybug and Chat Noir are like ying and yang, but Chat is like a deflector of Ladybug's cleansing magic. He causes destruction, yet damage done to him cannot be reversed.'_ Ladybug let out a choked sob as she fell to her knees, repeatedly disagreeing with herself.

"Ladybug... Take me away from...here...So I can... transform back...then remove... Miraculous...you can... heal me then..." Chat's words were clearly pained, as he struggled to breathe after forcing them out. Ladybug nodded quickly, before picking Chat's half-dead body up. She ignored the swarm of students, as she dashed out of the nearest open window. She carried Chat roof top over rooftop, preferring to strain herself to jump than use her yo-yo. Chat's ring gave a quiet beep, warning him he was on his five-minute timer. Ladybug rushed into a building that was under construction, yet luckily there was no construction workers around at the moment. She placed Chat down gently when she thought they were secluded enough. She stared at Chat with anxiety and anticipation, yet whatever shakiness that had enveloped her disipated when Chat's transformation came off, in a flash of green and yellow. He barely had the strength to remove his ring, yet he somehow managed to do so. Ladybug stared in horror at _Adrien,_ who looked even worse without the Miraculous suit hiding most of his injuries. She let out a pained cry as she grabbed her lucky charm which had reverted to it's usual state, before throwing it into the air.

"Miraculous... cure..." She spoke weakly, yet hope was slowly restored to her as the ladybugs scampered to Adrien, cleaning and healing his words. The bruises disappeared from his body, along with his concussion and broken ribs. Ladybug cringed as she could hear the bones setting back into place, yet she was undeniably elated that Chat was okay. She tried to ignore the fact _who_ he was, yet she couldn't stop herself from thinking and staring. She hesitantly reached for his hand, yet she found some comfort when he weakly grasped it, yet it felt like he was holding onto a lifeline. Ladybug found herself watching his unsteady, yet calm breathing. She didn't want to break this moment, yet she knew she had to.

"Ad-... _Chaton,_ we have to get back to the school." Ladybug prevented herself from saying Chat's true name, as he might get the intention they knew each other. Then again, who doesn't know Adrien Agreste? Chat opened his right eye weakly, staring at Ladybug's face. She bit down on her bottom lip, her mood unnerved and restless. Adrien slowly sat up, caressing the left side of Ladybug's cheek. "Try not to tell everyone who I am..." Ladybug smiled sadly, before she noticed Chat's kwami, a small black cat who looked catatonic.

"Kid, you almost died." The ancient kwami _finally_ spoke, his eyes nervously landing on Adrien.

Adrien bit his bottom lip, before picking his silver ring off the ground and placing back on his finger that he usually wore it on. "I know."

Once Adrien had recollected his mentality, he transformed back into Chat Noir. His transformation was weak, as Plagg had been exhausted trying to keep Adrien alive. Ladybug kept staring at Chat, before he waved a hand in front of her face. Ladybug furrowed her eyebrows, before standing up and offering a Chat a hand.

"We should get back...Cameras love us, remember?" Chat stood up smoothly, before offering his arm to Ladybug.

"You look worse than me, and _I'm_ the one who almost died." Ladybug let out a nervous chuckle, despite the fact she was slowly regaining the color to her face. Ladybug lost herself to her thoughts as Chat took her on the most discreet route back to the collegè, as neither of them trusted themselves to exert their powers anymore to get their dramatically. As soon as they arrived, the flashing of media overtook the two. Ladybug seemed to deflate, hiding behind her companion. Chat just waved at the media reporters, flashing a strange, darkened expression. Ladybug could barely understand what they were saying, yet some things stood out to her. _'Ladybug, you know Chat's true identity now, what are your opinions on it?' 'Was Chat truely going to die?' 'How did you save Chat Noir?'_ She held onto Chat's arm tighter, being painfully reminded of what he looked like before she healed him. Chat took a dramatic bow before pulling Ladybug into the school, and then telling her to part ways so they wouldn't be caught transforming back.

Chat and Ladybug were luckily able to split and transform back without being caught, and return to their friends. To both of their relief, Alya and Nino didn't say much about what had happened. Ladybug and Chat met up in their civilian forms, yet only one knew who it was underneath that mask. Marinette didn't know what to say, or how to react. She didn't act normal, even on her terms. She seemed distant, rather than her usual stuttering, blushing mess. Adrien didn't know what to make of this, yet somehow, he felt like she knew something. The only thing Marinette knew for sure, was the fact that the horrors that week were not over.

The days seemed to pass easily, with only minor akumas with their horrid names. Adrien and Marinette remained eeriely silent to one another, yet as Ladybug and Chat Noir they were slowly becoming comfortable with each other. Until Friday, that is. Ah, Friday. Friday usually is wonderful, as it's the start of the weekend. Yet it's also horrible if a knife fanatic becomes akuma-tized. A raging, acrobatic kinfe fanatic. That throws their knives around. They spin, and knives come shooting out of their cloak. If anyone was around, the hospital bill could have been thousands. Chat Noir's misfortune knew no ends- and it was quite clear during the attack.

 **Friday Morning, akuma attack began at 6:48 AM.**

Adrien had _no_ intention of waking up _that_ early, yet something in Nathalie's cold, cruel bones had made her knock on Adrien's door.

"Adrien, are you awake?" Nathalie's voice was empty and emotionless as usual, yet it sounded muffled through the door. Adrien barely heard or understood anything she said, yet he was slightly jostled frm sleep.

"Huh? What..." He moved his head slightly, yet still had his eyes closed and drool pouring from his mouth.

"There's a photoshoot early this morning, or did you forget?" Nathalie knocked on the bedroom door again, earning a snore in response. She sighed, before speaking once more.

 _"Adrien._ Are you even listening?" She remained silent for a few seconds, before hearing rustling in Adrien's room.

"What? I've been up for hourss...ss. Hhhh.. What... do you want again?" Adrien cracked an eyelid open, only to be assaulted with sunlight. He placed a hand over his eyes, before slowly sitting up.

"Your _early morning photoshoot._ You'll be late if you don't get up now." Adrien let out a groan as Nathalie entered the room. She scanned the eviroment, somewhat pleased that Adrien's managed to keep his room _pristine._ Save for his clothes that were scattered on the floor next to his bed. She looked around once more, then noticed Adrien was shirtless. Slight panic crept into her bones, like a seeping chill.

"Are you even wearing anything?" Emotion had seeped into her voice and her expession, as she had paled considerably while averting her eyes.

"Noooo?" Adrien spoke uncertainly, before lifting the covers to _take a peek._

"No, I'm not. Shoo." Nathalie let out a strangled grunt as she walked backwards out of the room, promptly locking the door before she closed it. Adrien snorted before looking at the curtains that covered the giant windows in his room. He gave himself a smug smile before throwing the covers off himself. He slid off the bed before stretching, and ignored the startled choke of his kwami.

"Kid, don't tell me you _always_ sleep like that - " Adrien looked behind himself to the bed, before giving Plagg an eyebrow wiggle. The black cat-like kwami gave a disgusted expression towards his wielder.

"Hehe." Was all that escaped Adrien's lips, before he sauntered over to his dresser. There's _nothing_ like streaking, even if it was in your own house. Or bedroom. With a locked door. Either works, it's the same damn thing isn't it? As Adrien sifted through his dresser _not the gigantic one with all those glorious expensive clothe items he'd gotten over the years_ looking for something plain to start the annoyingly chilly morning off with. He found himself some maroon briefs; old worn out blue jeans; a black polo, and a soft, blue sweater. He got dressed fairly quickly, and mentally thanked himself for taking a long, relaxing shower before going to bed. After he finished pulling the sweater over his head, he heard Plagg complaining.

"You have absolutely _no_ fashion tastes, kid." Plagg slowly floated off the small, fluffy pillow Adrien had bought him. He swatted away the kwami, who decided it'd be a blast to poke Adrien's arms and sides. This caused Adrien's face to heat up, giving him a near tomato-like complexion.

"Plagg, _stop;_ it's not _that_ bad." The kwami chuckled before flying into one of Adrien's pockets. Adrien tentatively poked his side, wondering what Plagg was pestering him about. Before he had time to delve into his thoughts, someone knocked on his door. Adrien post-freaked out, before he heard Nathalie's voice on the other side. _'At least it wasn't your dad.'_ Plagg's voice echoed in Adrien's mind despite him not being transformed.

"Adrien, are you done getting dressed? The limo is waiting for you." Adrien chuckled nervously as he walked up to the door, unlocking it before peeking his head out.

"Uh-uh- Y-yeah. Let's go." With that, Nathalie silently led Adrien to the limo where Gorilla opened the door for him. Adrien sat down quietly, ignoring the sudden cold rush that went through his body. Although he shivered, he made nothing of it. Gorilla showed no concern, so it was obviously nothing. The ride to the park was silent as usual, and surprisingly quicker than Adrien had actually anticipated. He was disappointed, honestly. He stared out the window the entire time, watching the blurring sights of Paris pass him by. The occassional drifting autumnal leaf brushed away by the wind, and the early morning crowds of tourists and people scurrying to their daily lives. _Sigh._ Adrien had never felt the same coldness in his heart before, as he watched them with envy. His calm, passive expression contorted into envy and disgust. He barely ghosted a finger over the window before seeing the outside blur come to a stop. Adrien looked at the people who were at the park this early, and he found Marinette and Alya. Marinette's eyes caught him for only the slightest of moments, before she glanced at the more _interesting_ attraction at the moment. A woman, juggling knives and torches _at the same time._ It looked not only dangerous, but difficult as well. It seemed to catch Adrien's attention, as he opened the door himself and jumped out of the car. This seemed to surprise the photographer, Nathalie, and Gorilla. Some kind of immature glee creeped into Adrien, before he noticed he was moving of his own accord. Plagg had been muted to him, so had been his train of thought. When he seemed to open his eyes, he saw nothing but a swirling green void. Was this a dream? Perhaps he'd fallen asleep.

No, he hadn't fallen asleep. If he fell asleep, he wouldn't be able to barely make out his own actions, as he walked up to Marinette and greeted her. Through the misty, green void, he could hear moans and echoes. It looked like an entire plane of existance, with strange, translucent creatures moving about. Ghosts? He'd never know. As soon as Adrien thought to study what he was seeing, his vision cleared. He regained the control of his body, however he couldn't brush away the strange feeling in his chest. He felt like he was slowly being drained, and something was adding pressure to his body. Crushing him.

"Good mornin', Mari~" That sing-song voice seemed to send the photographer and Nathalie on edge. Marinette became a stuttering, sputtering mess. Alya was intrigued, yet she didn't say anything. Adrien's excited expression seemed to change, as his eyes glazed over. He shook his head, before rubbing his temples.

"Wh..what? Where am I?" Adrien seemed distracted, before he let out a small hum. He went over to Nathalie and the photographer, leaving the awe-struck knife-juggler behind. She was mesmerized, as if she'd just been enlightened somehow. Yet then a dark emotion slowly stirred in her heart, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Somewhere, far away, her change in mood awoke none other than Hawkmoth himself.

As the observatory slowly opened, Hawkmoth chuckled to himself. "Ah, the wonderous love at first sight... and then jealousy as they walk up and flirt in front of you. Such young, unrequited emotions." Hawkmoth held out his hand, and one of the thousands of white butterflies swarming around him landed in his palm. He covered the butterfly with his other hand, and filled it with negative energies. Brief images of how close Chat Noir had been to death seemed to send small tidbits of energy and excitement through Hawkmoth, causing him to smile darkly. He gave the akuma an even greater boost, causing it to pulsate with it's restrained power. Hawkmoth chuckled darkly as he released the akuma, allowing it to fly out of the shutters of the observatory. When the akuma had left it's dark streak across the sky, the observatory was once again enclosed in darkness, leaving Hawkmoth to think about how this new type of akuma will manifest.

Amelia continued to juggle knives, throw them at targets, and entertain the people at the park. That is, until Adrien's photoshoot began. The bored fangirls instantly ditched her to watch their favorite model photoshoot. She felt another strange pang in her heart, as she gripped her blades with silent rage. She stopped performing altogether, watching Adrien from afar. She had half the mind to throw one of her blades at him, yet something dispelled it. _Adrien's shadow was reaching up to her, and it revealed it wasn't his shadow at all._ Amelia backed up in horror, just as an akuma infiltrated one of her daggers. The familiar butterfly mask appeared over her face, silencing any thoughts she once had. _'Greetings, Puncture, I sensed your emotions and wanted to give you a chance at revenge. All you have to do for me, is accquire and return to me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses.'_ Amelia fought the near impossible urge to give into this stranger's requests, yet she eventually fell victim to the strong, dark energies.

"Yes, Hawkmoth. I will show them that my show is more important than some spoiled richboy!... Wait, who is Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Just as the dark energies were about to overtake her, Amelia's trance was broken by her confusion. She was a tourist, from America. She'd been lucky enough to ace every French class since her junior high, and became fluent in the language. Didn't mean she studied it, however. Words died in Amelia's throat, as Hawkmoth forced the image of Chat Noir and Ladybug into her mind. With newfound determination, the usual purple aura engulfed her figure. Yet this time, it seemed to devour her very essence, and made her scream as her body was transformed by the akuma. This alarmed everyone in the park, as she fell onto her knees holding her head while screaming. A purple light poured out of her eyes and her mouth, before the light was blinding and left the newest akuma-tized victim in it's wake.

The curly, honey hair that went down to her waist was now a midnight black, that went only to her chin. The once innocent blue eyes she donned turned a dark red, looking as empty as the growing pitch in her heart. Her once fairly tanned skin turned vampire white, with pulsing veins of red, twisting and swirling like tattoos. She continued to scream as the transformation continued to wrack pain through her body. Her leather doublet jacket turned into a viking-age indigo tunic with slightly longer sleeves. Her torn up white jeans became brown leather, tight and hugging to her body. Her simple leopard-print flats became cream leather boots, with straps holding the fluffy material together. They went up to her knees, with black fur sticking out of the top. The two daggers she had been juggling with became large swords, with runic branding etched within. A dark smile adorned her pale lips as she looked at the horror and shock of the park. No longer engulfed by the pain of which consumed her, she stood up tall. She somehow knew how to use her new abilities, and slowly found a way to levitate off the ground. She laughed darkly, and a thunderstorm brewed above her.

"I, _Puncture,_ shall rip you to _shreds!_ " She raised her swords in the air, calling down lightning. The odd blue lightning infused with the blades, giving a crackling aura all around her. Adrien gasped as Puncture directly turned her sights to him, and raising a blade to _throw_ at him. Just as the blade flew out of Puncture's hand, Marinette pushed him to the ground. The blade lodged itself in the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, which stabbed Chat directly in the heart. Shivers were sent up Adrien's spine, before the odd sensation of being a _target_ seeped into his veins. A dark smirk seemed to grow onto his face, and he seemed to get smugger by the second. He turned to Puncture, batting his eyelashes.

"You want me?" He added an exaggerated blush to his expression, sending rage through the akuma-victim. The blush on her face was a strange purple, and she raised her other blade to throw at Adrien. He let out a childish giggle, before sticking his tongue out.

"Come;" Dramatic pose, "And;" even more dramatic pose, "Get;" sexual pose, "Me!" sexual and dramatic pose in Marinette's arms.

Marinette felt her face heat up as she noticed Adrien was doing a pose. _In her arms._ Just as Adrien moved away, she flailed nervously. She _had_ to get away to transform, but she couldn't with Adrien as a target of cat and mouse. Everyone in the park looked at him in anxious fear, as he took a bow before bolting with incredible speed. Puncture was shocked for a few seconds, before she growled animalistically. She floated over to the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, glancing over Chat's features before ripping the sword out of the statue's chest. She thought of slicing the statue in half, before Adrien came to mind. She had prey to catch. Raising her swords up to the sky, she rode the lightning into the clouds, disappearing. She then rode the lightning back down, multiple blocks away. _Everyone_ in the park saw it, and they all scurried in fear. Did this _Puncture_ catch Adrien?

Adrien gave the jealous akuma-tized victim a smouldering look. "Just couldn't resist me, could you?" Adrien stuck his tongue out, before putting his hand out with a dark look in his eyes. "Plagg, claws out!" Plagg was abruptly awoken from his nap in Adrien's pocket, before being sucked inside the ring. In a flash of green, Chat Noir replaced Adrien. Puncture got a wide smile on her face, before unsheathing both of her swords. Chat grabbed his baton before extending it to lean on. He let out a low, sensual purr as that strange sensation he'd been feeling the entire day returned to him. Puncture seemed to back away, staring at his eyes. Chat's eyes were glowing acid green, as if something had taken him over. And took him over it did. He retracted his baton, placing it back on his belt. Chat's hands glowed an acid green, just like his eyes. He let out an eerie chuckle, which echoed into two different voices. Puncture smiled widely, positively beaming at the idea of an interesting battle. The two instantly clashed, both of them pulling up into the air.

"I never thought I'd enjoy you becoming... well, whatever this is, but at least you wont be roadkill! I'll at least get a fight out of you, kitty~" Chat said nothing, his entire personality glazed over. He charged something in his hand, which glowed a bright green. He shot beams at Puncture, who easily blocked them by swinging her swords. Chat then decended to the ground, before holding his head and wavering where he stood. Puncture watched in sick delight and interest, wondering what would happen to him. She smirked, before throwing a dagger which hit Chat in his upper left leg. He groaned, yet was still distracted. He shook his head, the small ears that were barely visible through his hair flattening against his head.

"G-get... out... of my... head.." Chat's words kept wavering through two different voices. Chat let out a strange, visible breath of air. It was wispy, and faintly glowing blue. Chat stumbled around, eventually running into a street-lamp. He let out a shrill shriek that was far from manly, as he began to lightly glow green. His eyes poured out that acidic color, as did his mouth. He looked like the real-life exaggeration of someone forcing a demon out of themselves. His breathing became close to an asthma attack with how much he was wheezing. He wrapped his arms around himself as he felt as if he was frozen in time. With more effort and a flash of green, _something_ pouring out of Chat's chest. A green-glowing, slightly translucent _person_ had crawled _out of Chat_ and tumbled onto the ground. He wore a black and white hazmat suit, with the combined letters _DP_ on his chest. His raw, unrestrained power sizzled at his fingertips. His snow white hair sprawled on the pavement underneath him, as he tried to catch his breath while laying on his back. Chat fell to his knees, rubbing his arms trying to warm himself. For some odd reason, he couldn't place why he felt as if he was being ripped apart internally. A hypothermic cold spread throughout his body, leaving him shivering.

"Wh-what... what _are_ you?" Chat's voice was barely above a whisper as he leaned against the lamp-post, struggling to breathe. The white-haired mystery person chuckled lowly, before sitting up. He brushed the fine, soft white bangs out of his face, revealing lightly tanned skin and glowing acid green eyes.

"I'm a halfa. A half-ghost, half-human." The man's french was clearly rusty, yet somehow the words made perfect sense to Chat. Chat wanted to speak more, but the unbearable pain in his chest was preventing him from thinking coherently. The halfa seemed to notice this, and gave Chat a small smile.

"That pain you're experiencing... it's normal, I _suppose._ I've been hiding in your body for at _least a year_ now. During that time, you somehow latched onto me spiritually. I've never tried overshadowing you, and instead just remained dormant, leaving you to your life. I was off the hunter's radars, and in the meantime I was slowly _'sharing'_ my powers." The halfa waved his hand as he talked, dismissing everything. Chat let out a whimper, as if asking why he's in pain. The ghost made a small _'oh'_ before flashing a smile bright enough to rival NYC.

"You're still in pain because I'm not regulating those boosts you've attained, or should I say... _stole_ from me. Want me to come back? I promise I won't do anything..." The ghost's sensual purrs were clearly meant to persuade Chat, and somehow the attempt worked. Chat nodded weakly, before closing his eyes trying to block the pain. His body trembled, and he was beginning to feel the pull of unconsciousness. Just as the blackness was about to engulf his vision, the ghost practically _leaped_ back into his body. Within a few seconds, Chat felt replenished. He stood up, the core within his chest no longer sending chills throughout his body.

Puncture was _delighted_ at this news, of course, but Hawkmoth's influence made her remember her mission. Without hesitation, she threw knives at Chat. One hitting his left kidney, another his right shoulder. He turned around in anger, and she threw more daggers. One on the left side of his chest, another his right hip. She seemed to be randomly pin-pointing with her taunting accuracy. Chat looked down at all the knives impaling him, before looking up to see Puncture right in front of him, with both swords raised. That cold feeling returned as the _'halfa'_ jumped out of his body, grabbing a hold of both of Puncture's swords. He made them and his hands intangible, causing them to slip through Puncture's fingertips. Chat didn't know whether to feel grateful or not, but without that ghost the knives were doing more damage to his body than before.

 _What did that ghost experience when I was dying?_ Chat narrowed his eyes as he watched the blood seep out of his suit. He slowly staggered to his feet, watching the half-ghost battle againt the un-armed Puncture. She seemed to have given herself a cape, and everytime she spun around dozens of daggers shot out to all directions around her. Everytime she did, the half-ghost barely went intangible on time. On some points, he'd even catch two of the daggers and block the rest with his extreme reflexes. Chat vaguely thought the ghost's powers were _somewhat_ neat. At least, at the time they were. He let out a painful breath, before coughing up blood onto the pavement. This caught the white-haired ghost's attention for the time being.

"You're _Chat Noir,_ correct? Take the daggers out." His voice was assertive, and slightly demanding. Chat stared at him increduously, raising a brow before coughing up more blood. The ghost let out a low growl, before taking in a small deep breath. What came out of his mouth next could only be described as a _ghostly wail,_ and it seemed to rattle all the metal on Puncture. She covered her ears before screaming promptly, and then fell to her knees with her ears bleeding. The halfa looked unimpressed, raising a brow and looking at her pathetic form through half-lidded eyes.

"I wasn't even _trying,_ that was perhaps... 5% of the damage my _ghostly wail_ can do. Perhaps you're not as strong as you thought... but you _did_ injure my host, so I guess I'll have to punish you..." A dark expression crept onto the halfa's face as he slowly treaded over to the akumatized-victim, who looked up at him in horror. He giggled like a child before entering Puncture's body. She let out a shrill noise, that was loud and rattled everything around her. The storm above them grew darker, and green lightning shot out of the sky. Chat looked up to the sky, which reflected the emotions storming within him. _Literally._ He felt like he was going to implode. When his gaze returned to Puncture, he saw her thrashing on the ground, as if she was having a seizure or experiencing her nightmares. Chat's eyes slowly glazed over in darkness, yet he snapped to attention when a purple butterfly was slowly being forced out of one of the blades Puncture owned. Chat stared on, before slowly standing. It may have brought him great pain, but the Parisian hero was determined. If he hadn't gotten so injured, he would have thought that ghost-boy would be a nice factor to the equation... right?

Chat groaned in pain before narrowing his eyes. He ripped the dagger in his leg out, before moving to the ones in his chest and stomach. He let out a growl as he ripped the dagger in his shoulder. He looked back to see a dagger inserted in a dangerous pin-point of his body, yet he could care less. That akuma was about to _escape,_ and he couldn't let that happen. Chat sucked in a deep breath before ripping the dagger on the lower left side of his back out, suppressing a scream. He shook his head while clenching his fists and teeth together. Letting a small puff of air out, Chat ignored the blood dripping down his suit, grabbing his baton. He clicked the small, green pawprint button, extending the baton. He experimented the weight in his fingers, and found it was actually comfortable. Without his knowing, Chat's _Cataclysm_ had activated, and something compelled him to approach this differently. Chat jumped into the air, before drawing his baton back. The darkly glowing end of the baton hit the ground before Chat did, sending a shockwave through the ground. The ground itself gave the illusion of splitting open, with black goo and ooze pouring from the seams. Everything crackled an emerald green, the different powers mixing together into a fluid movement of destruction. When the attack had hid Puncture, she was practically rocketted off the ground, into the air. She was hit by the emerald lightning, which forced the akuma out of her body. Chat gave the akuma an upper-slash, which ripped it to shreds. This luckily had the same effect Ladybug's yo-yo had on akumas, and returned the victim to normal. Only there wasn't a beautiful white butterfly escaping the hero's grasp. Nothing but dust, that blew away with the wind. Chat stared on sadly, before tapping the ground with his baton. The dark, destructive energies retreated into the baton, which painted it carbon black. Chat was fairly amused, having put another ability into his arsenal. And this ability didn't cause _actual_ destruction.

He looked over to Puncture, who had reverted back to Amelia. Her eyes were still glowing green, yet she no longer looked terrified. Rather, she was slowly beginning to calm down. Chat smiled at this, until his world began to spin. The halfa quickly exited Amelia, leaving her only slightly confused. He looked at Chat with an expression different than before. He was no longer cold towards him, rather looked at him with a slightly immaturely amused smirk. Chat began to wobble on his feet, before he fell to his hands and knees and began coughing up blood. Ladybug arrived to this scene, and the snowy-haired ghost immediately rushed to Chat's side. Chat didn't want to face his fears, as the halfa forced him to look up. Those acid green eyes had calmed, like the morning dew in the rainforest. He dragged his gloved fingers through Chat's hair, easing some of the pain from his headache.

"You can call me Phantom, by the way.." His voice was unnaturally soft, and reflected the emotions in his eyes. Chat Noir felt something he hadn't exactly felt before. Sure, he's lusted over Ladybug as both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. Yet he himself never exactly knew what it felt to be... what is this? Adoration?

"H-help... me..." Phantom shushed Chat, pulling him up to his chest. Although Phantom was embarrassingly short, the way Chat was positioned on the pavement allowed him to be pulled up to him. Chat played with the fabric on Phantom's suit, feeling the life slip away from him. Phantom let out a cool sigh into Chat's hair before entering his body, and using the last of his strength to heal Chat's wounds. Miraculously, Phantom was able to heal through Plagg's unlucky streak to his wielders. As Phantom slowly phased out of Chat, he was surprised to see the other looking normal again. Phantom however, had dark bags underneath his eyes and he was paler. Chat's concern strangely racked up, and he found himself desperately clinging onto the half-ghost. Phantom wrapped his arms around Chat in some form of comfort. Ladybug watched as the two acted as if they'd known each other for years, with dumbfounded shock.

"What the fuck?" She couldn't stop the words from slipping out of her mouth, and it gained both Chat and Phantom's attention. Chat quickly moved away from Phantom, standing up and brushing the dirt and crusted blood off his Miraculous suit. Phantom crossed his legs, his bright green eyes scanning Ladybug, practically drinking in her figure. Ladybug felt exposed to this mysterious person, and meekly tried to cover herself up in some sort of desperation.

"U-uh.. oh... Um... Th-this... i-is.. Phhhhhh-" Chat struggled to make words, yet _'PH'_ was annoyingly difficult to him, as he began drooling. _Sigh._ Fangs. Phantom stood up, a small smile adorning his features. "Danny Phantom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ladybug. I can assure you only _15%_ of his thoughts about you are unpure;" he spoke with amusement in his tone, which caused a furious blush to cover Chat's face. Ladybug chuckled half-heartedly, waving her hand in dismissial.

"That's exactly surprising." Chat deflated at his lady's words, despite the fact he knew they were true, too. The way he acted around her would say that his affections are entirely lustrous, yet when you get to know him, it's just his way of expressing the passion he actually feels. Or.. _felt._ Chat's mind and emotions aren't in sync, sending little warning signs to the teen's mind. He was also alerted by the beep in his ring, which made him squeak in surprise. Ladybug and both Phantom looked over to him, unreadable, blank expressions on their faces. Ladybug reconized that differently pitched beep, that was the _one-minute_ timer. Phantom seemed to reconize it as well, as he tapped a finger on his chin in thought.

"Hey, Phhhhhh... _Danny,_ can you make me invisible? I think that attack earlier drained Plagg more than it should have;" The panic escaping Chat's voice was responded with an amused snort from Phantom.

" _Sure,_ why not? I'm awake now, anyways." Chat rolled his eyes, before interlocking arms with Phantom. Phantom was around three inches taller than Marinette, but it still made him almost a head shorter then Chat. Chat gave Phantom a sly sneer, making the halfa give a frustrated expression.

"I'll kill you if you say anything about my height." Ladybug covered her mouth to supress a giggle while shaking her head.

"I have no idea who you are, but at least you two get along." Chat inwardly groaned before Phantom turned them both invisible, and flew them through the morning sky back to the park. Chat had found a secluded area of the park to transform back, and he was completely shocked when he saw silver rings of light go around Phantom's form, and leaving a completely normal, _blue-eyed, black-haired teenager_ in his wake. Adrien stuttered slightly, the already unfamiliar half-ghost becoming even stranger to him. Luckily, they said nothing as Phantom placed a finger on his lips to shush him, and Adrien felt himself unexplicably drawn to this new person that's invaded his life. He had so many questions, yet none of them could be answered when the photographer noticed Adrien and dragged him away for the photoshoot.

How badly Chat had been injured never escaped Ladybug's lips, and she simply said Chat had dealt with the akuma- all by himself. Alya was slightly down when she heard this, hoping she'd get some slice of the action. Unfortunately, everyone was too panicked looking for Adrien to actually care about the akuma. Amelia was able to return as herself again, the same adorable torn up look that _finally_ attracted _positive_ attention, and not just bored fangirls. When Adrien's photoshoot had been completed however, it was almost time for school to begin. Phantom stood some distance away from the limo that would be taking Adrien to school, looking away from it to avoid suspicion. Adrien couldn't help but smile in the photoshoot like he was worth thousands of dollars, which made it all the more _intriguing._ The photographer was honest to everything _shocked_ that Adrien's smile wasn't a fake model smile, and devoured his treat hungrily. It'd make them both extra money, while making all the fangirls that were watching Adrien melt.

At the end of the photoshoot, Adrien met up with Phantom, who preferred to be called 'Danny' in that form. Adrien dared to ask Danny a question, but he was only met with uncomfortable silence. Gorilla had walked up and glanced at Danny suspiciously, before questioning his identity. Before Adrien was able to say anything, Danny put on a model-like smile at Gorilla, which sadly never met those ice-blue eyes of his.

"I'm Danny Fenton, I'm one of Adrien's _newest_ friends." Danny put his emphasis on _newest,_ hoping it'd get through the giant man's thick skull. Gorilla said nothing, rather he nodded then opened the door for Adrien. Adrien and Danny waved their goodbyes, despite the fact Adrien knew he'd be seeing the halfa at his house later. What he didn't expect however, is Danny had somehow managed to enroll into the collegé, get himself an entire idenity, and manage to show up to the first class in a laid-back style of clothing, despite the fact all of it was _clearly_ designer-quality.

Adrien mentally cursed Plagg's horrid attempt at giving him good luck, yet he also secretly worshipped it. The closeness of the calm, collected ghost was all Adrien needed... for the time being. Also, perhaps a different sweater. That blue looks horrid on him.

 **A/N**

 **And that was the end! Well, of this chapter. No, this will not be a one-shot or a two shot. I like it, thinking of continuing it, and doing some MAJOR revamps on my other stories that are complete shit. In the meantime, please give me your reviews on what you think of this! 3**

 **-K-Chan**


	2. Rain

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the six reviews! They made me so happy and I practically fangirled everytime one popped up. As requested, here is chapter two of Ghost Kitten! Since I worked on it gradually over the week, there shouldn't be many errors. I hope you enjoy!**

"Class, I'd like you to meet one of our newest students. He's from America, but he's fluent in French." Madame Bustier explained, gesturing to slightly short student that had entered. He wore a black leather jacket that was half-cut, a white shirt with a red oval, and blue jeans that had rips at the knees. He had white and black sneakers, with small ingraves of _DF_ on the soles. He had fluffy, slightly messy raven-black hair, with ice-blue eyes. He was lightly tanned, adding to the appeal and charm he attained. Adrien sinked in his seat, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Danny waved at him, twiddling his fingers as he did so.

"Hi _Danny._ Soooo nice you could make it here." Adrien's voice was dripping with sarcasm, which startled most of the other students. Danny did a mock bow, a satisfied smirk adorning his features.

"Ah, only for you your bitchiness." Adrien groaned inwardly at the halfa's antics. Mme. Bustier motioned for him to introduce himself, which he gave a small smile towards.

"...'allo, I'm Daniel Fenton, but I prefer to go by the name of _Danny,_ as Sir bitchiness so haughtly declared;" Nino covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, and all that escaped were a few snorts.

Rose in the back of the class raised her hand, to which Danny waved to.

"Do you actually prefer Danny?" Danny hummed and nodded, before looking at the silver watch on his right wrist. Wrong wrist to wear one, but that doesn't exactly matter. Mme. Bustier sighed quietly, and told Danny to tell the class a little about himself.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm from Amity Park, Illinois. My family were crazy fanatics.. 'ghost hunters', but... they died in an explosion. So... yeah... Luckily, their insane inventions got them a nice amount of money even if they were completely useless in the long run... But it was enough to get me here, get an apartment, and a job at least. Oh, I also like cheese puffs." Danny did another mock bow, before turning to Mme. Bustier and asking her where he should sit. Mme. Bustier suggested between Adrien and Nino, or one of the empty seats at the back of the classroom. Adrien scooted over closer to Nino, the same pouty look on his face.

"Oh cheer up fluffy, you knew you were gonna see me again anyways." Danny decided to pressure Adrien's nerve as he took a seat next to him, before pulling out a page of stickers. He decided to press the cat's paw sticker to Adrien's nose, causing him to wrinkle his nose. Nino let out another snort as Adrien sunk further into his seat. First one troublemaker, now _two_ that he was trapped between. Fantastic. Behind the trio, Marinette stared at Danny, who looked oddly familiar to her. And then realization hit like a bullet. _Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. Both appeared that morning._ Alya tapped her shoulder, causing Marinette to look away. She'd been consumed by her thoughts, and personally, she'd prefer not to be.

"Girl, you keep starin' at the new kid. Tradin' him for _Adrikins_?!" Alya made a sly sneer, hinting and suggesting towards Marinette. Marinette just stared at her blankly, before making a bored, annoyed expression.

"Alya. I think that's Adrien's _boyfriend._ They were so cuddly and sappy this morning, I could have _gagged._ Have you ever seen two sappy guys cuddling and about to cry? Also, when one of them is your crush-" Alya stopped Marinette by putting a hand over her mouth.

"No, actually I got with my crush. I'm dating Nino, remember? _You're_ the one _stalling._ And if Adrien's been stolen by a _guy,_ let's hope we're all saved the wrath of his dad and Cloé." Alya made sure to quietly exaggerate, desperately trying to get into Marinette's head. Marinette was just dragged into a stupor, her thoughts running in circles. She didn't know the full story between Chat and Phantom, and she'd rather not dig in. All she knew is what she saw- Phantom held some kind of link with Chat, and when the two were together Chat seemed... _stronger,_ somehow. Her and Tikki could sense it, after Chat had been healed he felt stronger than before. _Something,_ about that _ghost_ was changing Chat. Changing _Adrien._ She felt determined to get to the bottom of it, yet her luck be damned the first class of the day began.

As the first classes of the Friday went on, Marinette couldn't help but notice something. Tikki had noticed as well; there were shifts in Adrien's aura. Although Ladybug wasn't exactly someone who dealt with those, it seemed cleared to her at that moment. When she looked at Adrien and Danny, who were chatting with Nino, she didn't look with her own eyes. She looked with Ladybug's eyes, and saw something unnerving. Inside of Danny was a swirling, acid green core. It looked like a writhing mess, and as she examined closer she could see _remnants_ of other souls. Looking to Adrien was a calm wavy essence, a mix of pastel blue and emerald green. The two colors blended effortlessly, yet at certain points it looked like it had been devoured by Danny's core. When that happened, Danny's core would turn an icy blue, with protruding spikes. _Icicles,_ she thought. After that, they remained normal for the rest of the break period before lunch arrived finally at the corner. She had intentions of following the two, but Alya dragged her away to _'plan'_ about her _'confession'_ to Adrien. Marinette truely had no plans, or intentions of confessing to Adrien. She didn't want to, her feelings were too busy directed at concern for the teenager. Silence overfell her as she drowned out Alya, who had begun scrolling through her Ladyblog. When lunch had _'offically'_ begun, Marinette managed to lose Alya and run home to the bakery her parents ran.

The familiar jingle of the door's bell alerted Tom to another customer, but a small smile came onto his face when he noticed it was Marinette scouring for lunch. She waved to him, and he waved back before tending to the actual customers who arrived. Marinette rushed into the kitchen, looking around and in the refridgerator. _I swear, when I want something that's not sweets, sweets is all I can find._ Her thoughts rang truth, as she was completely dumbfounded on what to grab. That is until luckly her mother walked into the kitchen with a fancy pink box with black dots. A lunchbox Marinette had made herself, and it brought a smile to her face as she took it from her mother before giving her a hug goodbye.

"Bye papa! Bye maman!" Marinette waved as she exited the bakery, before checking the timer on her phone. She had enough time to return to the school, eat lunch, and have 20 minutes to herself... or investigation. She wanted time to herself, truely, yet that wasn't going to come willingly to herself. While she wanted time to relax and burn the week away while indulging herself in food under 400 calories, she felt like she had a mission. After finishing her quiche, she packed her lunchbox into her purse since it was luckily small enough to fit. Tikki luckily didn't complain, as she found a spot around it that was luckily comfortable. This allowed Marinette to proceed on her adventure even better than she'd initially planned, which although mortifying on her part, she felt it needed to be done. For half an hour, she followed Danny, Adrien, and Nino around. At a safe distance, she strained herself to listen in on their conversations. Unfortunately for her, it was nothing but video games, photoshoots, _crazy scientific inventions,_ more video games, discussion of history and biology... Absolutely nothing interesting. _Of course!_ Nino was around. Adrien and Danny weren't going to talk about their _'problem'_ if a normal person is around.. Marinette sighed in defeat as the school's bell gave a warning ring, signalling the students to return to their classes. Marinette felt defeated, she hadn't learned anything.

The rest of Friday had luckily passed with no akumas, since that was so _god awful early_ in the morning. As the final bell rang, students were getting up and saying their goodbyes to each other, some walking home with each other. Just as Adrien was going to escape before his fans noticed him, Nino pulled him to the side. This allowed Adrien to actually _avoid_ the influx of freshmen, and instead _Danny_ ended up having to work his way through the crowd and answers. They seemed disappointed it wasn't Adrien who was walking out the door, but this gave Danny a smug smile.

"Miss me ladies? I just got here, don't worry there's enough to go around. Mayyybeee..." Danny wiggled his eyebrows, which some reason disgusted the freshmen and made them hurry on their way. Adrien and Nino poked their heads out the door, before walking out and brushing themselves off.

"That was easy." Danny gave Adrien a smile that sent electricity up his spine, making him uncomfortable. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it when a wisp of cold air escaped. Nino had seen it, yet said nothing. He glanced to Danny, who had blue smoke pouring out of his mouth. He stared between the two, before giving Adrien a condescending expression.

"Did I miss something dude?" Danny looked over to Nino, his right eye glowing acid green. The two then both looked up to Adrien, who looked hypnotized. Nino tapped his left arm, only to recoil; Adrien's skin felt like ice. Danny looked around, before muttering something under his breath. _"Going ghost."_ The words felt like poison to him, but they worked none the less. Two silver ring appeared on his waist, before splitting off in different directions. They changed his physical appearance, leaving him in his black and white hazmat suit. His black hair turned snow-white, and his once ice-blue orbs acid green. Nino stared at him in shock, while Adrien doubled over in pain.

"Holy fuck... what is _this?_ It _hurts._ " Adrien placed a hand over his chest, which felt like it was freezing from the inside. Phantom glanced over to him, before scanning the enviroment.

"They're called _'Ghost Sense'_ it comes will a frozen ability. Ironic name, but that's exactly what it is. You're sensing a ghost." Phantom flexed his fingers, before looking over to Nino again.

"I take it you dont know about his _other_ identity?" Nino blinked slowly, before looking up to Adrien.

"I sometimes like to think he's Chat Noir;" Phantom wiggled his fingers in a circular motion, before punching Adrien in the chest. His hand was faintly glowing green, the ecto-energy shot through Adrien and acted like a key winding to a toy. Adrien gasped as he straightened his body up, and then bolted through the hallways of the school. He was following something, though he could barely see it. It phased through a wall before Adrien could catch up, leaving him behind the school. It had escaped back inside, but the blonde was out of breath. He felt like his chest was going to explode, the different energies making him unstable. He let out a huff of air, before digging through his pocket. He pulled out the sleeping kwami, throwing him up into the air.

"Plagg, transform me! Or, uh, claws out." Adrien's mind was reeling, and he was on the brink of hysteria at this point. The kwami was awoken before being sucked into Adrien's rink, which changed him into Chat Noir in a flash of green electrified light. When his mask appeared over his face, he could see the apparition he was chasing clearer. It was a tall, built man in blue overalls. He had tattoos on his right arm, which were all inscriptions of different names in roses and hearts. He wore a light brown beret, and had a permanent scowl on his face. He let out a low grunt, before his hands began to glow green.

"I'm the box ghost, and you're treading on my new territory. Beware." The spectre's deep voice echoed through the hallways, eerie and slightly unnerving. Chat gripped his upgraded baton, before circling the ghost slowly. The Box Ghost just raised an eyebrow, before placing a finger over his lips.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not here to hurt you. It's ghost-boy you have to be worried about. He escaped the Ghost Zone last year and then went missing. We recently picked up his ecto-signature, here in this collége." The ghost adorned himself with a thick french accent, which Chat thought actually wasn't that bad. However, after a few seconds of thinking he noticed something the ghost had said.

"Did you say ghost-boy, as in.. _Danny Phantom?_ " The ghost stiffened slightly, before giving Chat a deadpan look.

"So you know him, then." Whatever passive-aggressiveness the ghost once had turned into more of a offensive stance.

"Kind of... Not personally, but yes I've seen him." The ghost gave a slight nod of understanding, before relaxing his stance. Chat let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, before noticing the irritating pain in his chest once again. When he looked back up, the ghost had disappeared. Chat looked around, feeling defeated. He let out a sigh as he ran through the different hallways of the school, before he came to the main doors. He rushed out of them, then skidded on his feet to a halt. He looked around, before the loneliness seeked him out and invaded his mind. Chat hung his head slightly, before pulling his baton off his belt and using it to launch into the air. When he landed on a random rooftop, he saw Phantom talking to Nino. Nino seemed to be in awe as he looked over to Chat, before waving.

"Hey _Adrien,_ how come you didn't tell me you were Chat Noir? You know I'm _fantastic_ when it comes to keeping secrets." Nino wiggled his eyebrows, which earned him a groan from Chat.

"Phantom, you unreliable shit. I was trying to keep my identity hidden. From _everyone_." The halfa shrugged while keeping his eyes closed. He was listening for something, while relaxing his body.

"Mmn. I know." Phantom rolled his eyes under his eyelids, letting the two friends catch up. He was focused on the ecto-energy on the other side of the city, and he let the familiarity wash over him. In an instant, he was able to lock onto the ghost. His eyes snapped open, and he stood up.

"Why, why did it have to be the Box Ghost? He looks fuckin' creepy, but he's pretty much harmless." Phantom let out a sigh, before jumping up to hover above the roof slightly. He glanced over to Chat and Nino, who were chattering away. Shaking his head, he looked away. He stared up at the evening sky, which was an array of warm and cool colors. He felt a certain loneliness while looking at those stars that were barely visible. He felt a pang of guilt attack him, so he placed a gloved hand on his chest. He faintly remembered those times in the past when he'd let down his sister, and he always felt guilty for making her worry. She knew from the start what he'd become, and it was ultimately her end. Phantom let out an even shakier breath, before vaulting off the building. He sought out the Box Ghost, who was a long way from home and comfort. He found the Box Ghost sifting around the Agreste Mansion, which made Phantom narrow his eyes. He snuck up behind the spectre, before giving him a swift kick in the back. Box Ghost was completely unfazed, and instead slowly turned to Phantom with a dark grin on his face.

"We meet again, ghost-boy. Beware." Box Ghost raised his glowing hands up, which made the square-objects around him become translucent, and have green tints. A van was lifted off the ground, and launched at Phantom. Rather than dodging, he caught the large, heavy vehicle. He slowly lowered it to the ground, and noticed Box Ghost had escaped. A sigh left Phantom's lips, and he left the chase like that. Sitting on the hood of the van, he placed his chin in the palm of his hand.

"What was that even for?" He stared at the ground through half-lidded eyes, contemplating on his little 're-accquaintance' with the ghost. Phantom swung his legs over the side, before jumping off the hood. He noticed something pulling him in a random direction, so he looked over at the other side of the street. Chat had dropped Nino off on the ground, and the two said their parting goodbyes. Chat let his transformation drop, in a flash of green light he was once again Adrien Agreste. Adrien waved at Phantom, who barely moved his hand in greetings. Adrien ran across the street, jogging up to Phantom.

"Hey, Adrien. _Shit,_ your name is so weird." Adrien scoffed, turning his head away from Phantom in exaggeration. The halfa rolled his eyes, before pointing a finger at Adrien. The blonde backed away from it, staring at the digit like it was a gun. In certain terms, yes, Phantom's fingers could be used as guns. The halfa caught onto the Miraculous wielder's thoughts, a smug smirk covering his expression. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, before slowly walking back up to Phantom. When he was close enough, Phantom slowly transitioned into Adrien's body, sending electrical shivers up the teen's spine. Adrien let out a huff of breath as the effects of the fusion settled in. His body may have felt heavier, his center of gravity being weighed down. Adrien tapped his foot against the concrete beneath him, testing the ground. It felt the same, the shocks traveling up his body making him flinch in response. He felt _odd,_ in simplest terms. He felt like there were weights inside his chest, yet his legs were weightless. His entire body tingled with the addition of ghostly energy flowing in his veins, the different abilities pulsating at his fingertips. Although all of it was strange, it felt welcoming when paired against the endless void he'd been introduced to after his mother disappeared. A wisp cold air escaped his lips, ringing alarms in Adrien's mind. A gust of the same chilled wind came from behind him. Slowly turning his head, Adrien was met with a glowing mass of blue light. It vaguely had the shape of a woman, who reached out her hand.

"Sleep, child." The woman spoke the words delicately, almost lovingly. Strings of light constricted around Adrien's waist, pinning his arms to his sides. Another set of strings wrapped around his ankles, bringing his face to meet with the concrete ground below. Adrien let out a groan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as unconciousness engulfed him. A smirk adorned the woman's face, her eyes glinting with mischief.

 _"Very good, Song Bird. You completed your mission, without your emotions becoming a distraction. You have done well, my lady."_ Hawkmoth's voice reverbrated through the woman's mind, his iconic mask appearing over her face. Whatever pride she had for capturing her target disappeared and was replaced with shock. She stared down at the unconcious Adrien, familiarity rummaging through her head. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes, the cold stinging those innocent orbs. She gripped the peacock feather fan she held harshly, strained sobs escaping her lips. Before she broke down, Hawkmoth's influence soon washed over once more.

 _"Bring him to me."_ The order was short, yet it broke through the woman's will. Her body ceased it's trembling, and her once painfully contorted face became a look of anger, yet obedience.

"Yes, Hawkmoth." Silently she bent over to pick up Adrien, who was still bound by the strings of light she trapped him with. She made note Miraculouses could trap ghosts, as she sensed the transfused duo were battling against her spell. A small smile placed itself on her lips as she craddled the teenager in her arms, and a sense of humor invaded her mind. She recconized that face like it was her own, that sandy blonde hair. Another choked sob escaped from her, which re-ignited her resolve. She looked up to the Agreste mansion, her emerald orbs searching for the observatory. When her eyes caught sight of the grey dome, she leapt up into the air, landing on the roof of the mansion. She grumbled incoherently, unconciously gripping tighter onto Adrien. The teen barely stirred, just letting out a mumble before going back to a ragdollish mode. Song Bird let out a sigh, jumping once again onto the observatory. The familiar sound of shutters opening revealed a small window for her to escape into.

A soft thud of feet alerted Hawkmoth to Song Bird's presence, and a smug smirk placed itself on his face. Song Bird slowly lowered her body to the ground, dropping Adrien on the cold wooden floor. A sense of recognition appeared on Hawkmoth's face, before he became pale with shock. He sputtered for a few moments, before anger lit his veins. He backed away slightly, before slamming the tip of his scepter onto the attic floor. The butterflies around them began to swarm in response to Hawkmoth's anger. Song Bird crossed her fingers behind her back, looking down upon Adrien in sorrowful silence. She felt like a free bird caught in a cage, and Hawkmoth had caught her. She looked up to the man, regret shining in her eyes. Hawkmoth continued to stare at Adrien for another minute, before hatefully turning the woman's way. He stomped over to her, pointing the scepter at her neck.

"I told you to bring me _Chat Noir,_ and yet... you bring... _Adrien Agreste!_ I do not know why I couldn't see through your eyes for this... treachery, but it will not go unpunished, wench." Hawkmoth had gripped Song Bird's chin painfully, forcing her to look up at him as he spoke. She stared into his eyes defiantly, which strangely calmed the man. He let go, turning his head to the side to cough.

"Why are you so shocked, _master_? It's just Adrien Agreste. The son of a famous fashion designer. He's also a teenage model, who's strained every day of his life. Why is _he_ so shocking to you?" She spat the words out venomously, before waving her hand over Adrien to release him from her spell. Hawkmoth glanced down at him, his anger replaced with guilt.

"Because... he.. I... That's right, when I release you, you'll remember nothing. He's my son. I didn't want him to be Chat Noir, but the day I saw him wearing the silver ring my doubts became plagued. If he _is_ Chat Noir, then I've almost killed him with the akuma. He was fatally wounded at the school. Fatally wounded battling an akumatized tourist. I kept denying it, Chat Noir can't be Adrien. Yet here he is." Song Bird listened silently, her eyes wandering over Hawkmoth's body. The man's tone had become remorseful; Song Bird almost pitied him.

"Release me." She spoke the words softly, staring into Hawkmoth's ice-blue eyes. It had earned her his attention, the silence washing over the two as Hawkmoth contemplated her request.

"You'll remember, won't you?" Hawkmoth looked at her uncertainly, only to be met with Song Bird biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't expose you. I'd be laughed at, and then you'd know who I am." Just as the final word left her mouth, Adrien had snapped awake. He panicked, quickly standing up and turning around. Silence enveloped him as he stared into the eyes of his enemy. Cold, calculating, yet slightly forgiving.

"Take him and go. I'll release you soon." Hawkmoth slowly turned, before walking away from the two. Adrien let out a cold breath, before glancing at Song Bird. A small smile appeared on her lips as she raised her head to look up at the teen.

"My, how you've grown." Adrien looked down into her eyes, before a cold wave rippled through his body. Song Bird looked away sadly, before untying the red scarf around her neck. She held it loosely in her hand, before offering it to Adrien.

"Cover your eyes. Can't have you knowing your enemy's lair." Something in the woman's voice begged Adrien to obey, causing him to robotically cover his eyes with the scarf and tie it behind his head. When Song Bird gripped his arms, another cold wave was sent through Adrien. The origin point was her fingertips, despite them being gloved by the Miraculous suit. Adrien was painfully curious, the question bubbling up in his chest. He could hear the shutters of the observatory open, and could feel the wind whip past them as Song Bird jumped from the rooftops. She continued this until she was a long distance away from the Agreste mansion, making sure she took erratic turns to confuse Adrien, in case he recconized the area. She dropped him off at the Effiel tower, her feet digging into the grass as she let go of Adrien's arms. He tore the scarf off his face, turning around to stare at Song Bird. She kicked the grass around, hands behind her back.

"You can keep the scarf." Adrien had his mouth open to say something, but paused as he looked down at the bright red scarf. It was nothing but ordinary, a short decorative scarf with tassels at each end. Adrien remembered his question from earlier, and looked back up at Song Bird. She was standing there anxiously, as if she was waiting for him to speak.

"Why are you so cold?" The light in her eyes seemed to dim at Adrien's question, and she stared off into space for a few moments before snapping back into reality.

"I was prepared to accept death when I died, so my spirit passed into the ghost zone quite easily. I had lost my husband to madness, and left my son behind. I thought they'd do better without me. However, when I was trying to explore the new dimension I had successfully been ressurected. They were successful with the CPR, so, I was brought back to life. Dragged through the dimensions, I was ressurected not whole. I'm a halfa, or half-ghost." Adrien stared at Song Bird uncertainly, before seeing the butterfly mask appear over her face. It slowly dissipated, leaving Song Bird with a relaxed expression. She opened her eyes, the darkness have disappeared from them. Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at Adrien, regret crossing her features.

"And looking at you, I can see I was so mistaken. What has Gabriel done to you? Why are you Chat Noir? Adrien, I-..." Song Bird cut herself off, shaking her head. Adrien was clearly still processing her words, dampening Song Bird's mood. She continued to walk away, leaving Adrien in a maelstrom all of his own creation. He opened his mouth to speak, but Song Bird had already disappeared into the night. Adrien sighed as he looked down at the watch on hiis wrist. Time had no sense of understanding his predicament, it was already so late it was only an hour before it was time for his patrol with Ladybug. That moment however is when realization struck Adrien, and his world came tumbling down. The weight of all the aspects felt like a web encasing him, and he'd only been in hell for just a day.

 _"Damn kid, chill the fuck out."_ Phantom's voice echoed in Adrien's mind, which luckily brought the teen out of his hysterical state. He quietly thanked the halfa as he sat down on the wet grass, letting the rain cascade onto him. He didn't care if he got sick from the rain, all he cared about was sorting his mind and emotions. He shivered in the cold rain, and mentally wished Phantom would leave his body so he had someone to talk to. Unfortunately for Adrien, his mind didn't exactly have sync with the halfa, and his thoughts fell on deaf mental ears. He felt defeated, and agreed with himself to sit there in silence. He pricked away at his mentality as he sat there, letting the rain wash away his emotions. And the feeling in his body, it felt unnaturally cold.

Marinette had been scribbling away at her homework for hours, struggling on certain parts and subjects. Yet she wasn't deterred from the work- rather, she pushed herself to get it all done. When she finally marked the last letter on her math assignment, she slumped into her desk chair. Who knew circling letters, filling in bubbles, and writing reports could be so tiring? Marinette obviously didn't know. Glancing over to the clock on her desk, she took note she had an hour before her patrol with Chat Noir. Her mind glazed over with the thoughts of Chat, the honorable flirt that only had eyes for her. Slowly, she remembered she had seen Chat's true identity, Adrien. _Her crush._ From that day with the umbrella, she's been obsessed with the teenage model. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes, blocking out the thoughts of the double sided coin. Tikki was slumbering in her box, all curled up in the comfortable cushions. Marinette herself considered a nap, so she set her phone's alarm to fifteen minutes before patrol time. She doubted Chat was going to be early, with the hell that occurred that morning. She felt like it'd been longer than a day. It felt like a week, a month, perhaps even a year. She let out a groan as she spun in her desk chair, unable to sleep. She stood up to open her curtain, and grimaced at the weather. The sky was clouded over in a thundering storm. Lightning struck down from the heavens, and Marinette briefly wondered if an akuma was behind this. She checked the weather app on her phone; it was supposed to be nothing but clear skies tonight. Marinette huffed as she looked out the window. Secretly, she was in awe that the weather could turn so easily. Perhaps the skies were crying out to someone, reflecting their emotions. She sat in her chair, watching the rain pour down for another half hour. When her phone beeped in alarm, she snapped out of the rain-watching trance. Marinette nodded to herself when she softly spoke out the transformation phrase, pulling Tikki out of her box and into the earings. In a flash of pink light, Marinette was replaced by Ladybug. Ladybug looked as normal as she usually did, the tight spandex-like suit hugging her curves. Her yo-yo was secured at her hip, and she felt as free as she ever did in her Miraculous suit. Walking over to the hatch leading to the mini-porch outside, she opened it silently before climbing out. She was instantly assaulted with freezing rain, making her shiver.

"This'll be one hell of a patrol... Wonder since Chat's Miraculous outfit is kinda like leather... will it _shrink_?" Ladybug snorted at the thought as she used her yo-yo to jump across the rooftops, her mind wandering through the different thoughts swimming inside of it. She lost her footing multiple times, everything was so slippery. When she slipped and almost skidded right off of a building, she panicked and decided just to swing with the yo-yo. Using the yo-yo by itself was even worse, it could barely wrap around things. By the time she had reached the park the Effiel resided in, she was practically exhausted. As she landed on the soaking grass underneath the tower, she looked around. Something was unnerving her, sending an even colder chill up her spine. It was bad enough her suit wasn't insolated, it was just like bodypaint. Ladybug wrapped her arms around herself after placing her yo-yo back on it's holster on her hip. She slowly trudged through the grass and mud until she was underneath the Effiel tower, and decided to stay there. The giant iron contraption offered some sort of shelter from the rain, although not much. She stood there in silence, staring at her feet. She was thinking of making a modification to her suit next time she transformed. Perhaps some _boots_ with _traction_ would work for this weather. She let out a curse under her breath, and as if the profanity that spilled from her mouth was a magnet, Chat dropped in. He had a slightly impassive expression, but seeing his lady freezing made him look at her with a empathic expression. He was freezing compared to her, his skin cold as ice to the touch. His Miraculous suit practically choked his body, and his hair was soaking wet. He placed his silver baton on his belt, before walking up to Ladybug. He offered an arm to her, a small smile on his face.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow as she interlinked her arm with Chat's, and felt the cold rush from touching him. She looked up into her partner's eyes, to notice them glowing a bright, acid green. He seemed unfazed by the shine in his eyes, and rather strangely welcomed in.

"I suppose." Her voice was unnaturally soft while she let Chat wrap his arm around her and use his baton to launch the two in the air. The two shivered as the cold air whipped past them, but they held a certain warmth in the closeness of each other. Chat seemed a little more carefree than before, a little livelier than the entire day. Ladybug questioned his good mood, and he simply gave her a bright smile.

"I found out my mom's alive today."

 **A/N**

 **And that was the end of chapter 2. Yes, I have plans. I plan on starting to make some chapters have akumas in them, battles, etc. And as it goes on, I'll make Danny and adrien get closer together. Don't forget to leave a review! Your comments make me fangirl.**


End file.
